Dancing On Water
by AugustClouds
Summary: Secretive and Intelligent Kyouya is puzzled at a sudden new sensation in all the frenzy of episode 26. What? Is the great Kyouya Ootori in love? but he has a sacrifice to make and it’s not for his father. onesided KyoxHaru, Kyouya's thoughts on ep 26.


One sided KyouyaxHaruhi implied TamaxHaru– I don't own the wonderful world of Ouran.

Kyouya's POV, set in episode 26.

Read & Review pleasee, it would be much appreciated x

It's unbeta'd.

**Dancing On Water**

'_Haruhi, get that idiot back!'_

I-Kyouya Ootori, third son to Yoshio Ootori owner of the renowned prestigious and thriving Ootori medical company- couldn't help but feel the first of dejection at that moment when I had whispered urgently to the only person I _knew _stood the best chance at bringing Tamaki back from his fate with a certain manipulative Éclair Tonnerre and shoved her away onto a carriage as my one last hope. Frankly, I was not surprised that a daughter of the famous Grand Tonnerre company was to be engaged to the son and only heir of the Suou Company. It was only predictable that Tamaki's grandmother had secured this for the benefit of the Suou name; she could not care less about Tamaki.

What really surprised me was that the level of Tamaki's idiocy had exceeded considerably above what I had predicted. This resulting in Tamaki actually complying with the engagement offer and leaving to France without so much as a backward glance to the Host Club- no- the _family_, that he had created throughout the years at Ouran.

I find it bemusing that Tamaki thought he could actually succeed in fleeing Japan without a fight – that poor_ poor_ idiot.

This is why I had sent Tamaki's greatest weakness; I was determined not to lose. Kyouya Ootori never lost.

Haruhi.

Which brings me to my current thoughts, I knew she was the only one that could stop him; Although I could not understand why I held this new feeling of dejection as I sent her away.

It was very pathetic of me, that I should be thinking about such a subject at this time, whilst watching Honey and Mori beat up my family's personal assembly of secret service police. Yes, it was rather weak that I should have such irrelevant thoughts but I couldn't help but wonder why there was such an unexplainable sinking feeling in my chest.

I quickly ruled out that the sudden inconvenience Tamaki had caused was the reason I felt this way.

--

Sacrifices were something that I had been accustomed to all my life. Most, if not all, were for the Ootori Company, to uphold the family's elite name, and ultimately to please my father.

-But never had I made a sacrifice much like this.

When I had reached the river after picking up rather frantic twins along the way, I saw the way Tamaki and Haruhi looked at each other. It didn't take a genius to figure out why they were looking with such admiration and happiness in their eyes.

At the ball, the members of the Host Club had taken turns to dance with Haruhi, she was the heroine of the night and each and every one of us were glad that the Host Club was no longer disbanded. It was Tamaki's turn and he glowed with complete elation as he bowed and asked for her hand.

I felt a sudden surge of jealousy overcome me. I could not grasp what made me feel extremely happy to see them together yet wanting to tear them apart at the same time. Alas, the great Kyouya Ootori had taken until this moment to realize that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with Haruhi Fujioka – the commoner. I almost laughed at the irony.

Haruhi Fujioka was indeed a plain and ordinary commoner yet she had an interesting view and common sense for many things which more than often included other people's thoughts and feelings. I had marveled many times at the way Haruhi could often sense when someone was distressed and helped them yet she could never really bring herself to rely on anyone but herself. Her independence and strong will was something I came to admire and in a way, like Tamaki, she was one of the only two people that saw right through me. I was somewhat awed that Haruhi could see past my 'egotistical' identity and truly into my heart.

-And at that moment I had made the decision to sacrifice my own feelings one last time for those of the two people I love the most.

That didn't mean I had to do it immediately now, did I?

I swooped in front of Tamaki, pulling Haruhi away into a waltz. I was only teasing him but of course that idiot was close behind wailing in his usual overdramatic manner as I danced my last dance with Haruhi. It was much more of a challenge than I thought, almost as if I was dancing on water. I had to tread carefully or I could drown in her luring chocolate brown eyes or that at any moment I could take the plunge and break the fragile boundary between the illusive surface and dive into the deep reality of it all.

I would not succumb to my feelings, for the many times before where I had held back my own feelings for the sake of my father, was all the more reason for me to hold back for the sake of my two best friends.

So, staring at Haruhi's beautiful and radiant face, I resisted the strong urge to kiss her. Instead I twirled her one last time and pushed her into Tamaki's arms.

It was my first surrender in all the years that I had fought solely for what I wanted and always obtained it, and I bowed at them and looked up to smile.

-And I mused how it was my first real heartfelt smile as I gave them my blessing in a new sort of pain that was overwhelmed by my happiness.

--

**Owari x**

Don't forget to review please, Just wanting to know if you like it or it sucks.


End file.
